brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Curse of the Pharaoh
Curse of the Pharaoh is a LEGO Pharaoh's Quest platform game released on the LEGO website in December 2010. You control Jake Raines, Helena Skvalling, and Mac McCloud from the Pharaoh's Quest theme. Levels Level 1 During Level 1, you play as Mac McCloud and you must enter a pyramid. There are a number of spots where Scorpions will fall down. On one occasion, black spikes also fall in your path. Enemies are Golden Scorpions and Mummy Warriors. The level has no boss. Level 2 On Level 2, you must find the oasis to defeat the scarab beetle and reveal the Golden Crystal. You also encounter Mummy Warriors as you make your way to the oasis. To defeat the Scarab, you must stand by the coconut tree and wait for him to charge at you. Then, you must jump out of his way so he may hit the tree and get his horn stuck in it, as a coconut falls on him. Do this Three times and you have defeated him. Level 3 In Level 3, you begin with Helena Skvalling. Later, she encounters Snakes, Mummy Warriors and a giant Cobra as the boss. The Cobra fight is like the Scarab fight, but the cobra is larger, can burrow underground, and the pathway is longer. Make him run into the stone where the Snake Charmer Mummy is three times and you receive the scarab shield. Level 4 You begin Level 4 with Jake Raines. In level four, there are Scorpions, Mummies, and winged mummies. There are also black spikes as traps if you fall in the right place. There is no boss-instead, you have to climb a steep slope while being attacked by flying mummies. Level 5 You play as Jake Raines, like in every game from Level 4 to Level 6, and you have to fight against Scorpions, Mummy Warriors, Flying Mummy's and a giant Sphinx as the boss. To defeat him make him run into the stone wall three times. Level 6 At the beginning of level 6, Flying Mummies take Mac, Helena and all of the treasures. You play as Jake Raines, and must get past Anubis Guards, Flying Mummies, Mummy Warriors, Snakes, and Scorpions, and eventually fight the scorpion guardian by jumping on him, and jumping off. Amset-Ra gathers energy while you fight the scorpion, and once you beat the boss and grab the treasures, his Sarcophagus draws him back in. Characters * Jake Raines * Mac McCloud * Helena Skvalling * Professor Archibald Hale Hazards Monsters * Mummy Warrior - with spear. Two bullet shots will defeat them. * Anubis Guard - Two Egyptian swords. Three bullet shots will defeat them. Level 6 only. * Winged Mummy - with spear. They fly down at certain times, but cannot fly up and come down slowly (but can maneuver right and left while in the air). Two bullet shots will defeat them. Levels 4-6 only. * Amset-Ra - immobile, surrounded by blue aura. Unaffected by bullets, if you run into the aura you are rebuffed and it hurts you. Animals * Golden scorpions - One bullet shot will defeat them. * Green snakes - One bullet shot will defeat them. Guardians * Blue Scarab Beetle - Unaffected by bullets. To defeat it, get it to charge at you - if it runs into the tall tree three times (each time it does so, a coconut lands on it's head), then it goes down and the gold crystal pops out of a pool (the oasis). * Giant Cobra - Unaffected by bullets. Will charge you, but can also tunnel and appear under you. If you touch it's side, it hurts you. To defeat it, get it to charge (either while surfacing or while it's above the surface) into the cobra statue three times. The cobra will fall to pieces. * Giant Sphinx - Unaffected by bullets. Will charge you when you can see it, speeding up the more it moves. To defeat it, get to the wall before it does and jump into the hole. It will run into the wall, and hurt itself, then move all the way back. Doing so three times defeats it. * Giant Stone Scorpion - Unaffected by bullets. Moves sideways, if you touch the side of it, it hurts you. To defeat it, jump on it's back and it will sting itself. Doing so three times defeats it. Treasures * Golden Crystal - on level 1 * Golden Staff - on level 2 * Golden Scarab Shield - on level 3 * Soul Diamond - on level 4 * Golden Sword- on level 5 * Golden Nemes - Not actually collected, appears on level 6 Platforms * Treetop - bright green, stable, on top of trees. Only found outside on some levels. * Floor - usually stable, tan, sometimes will have a trigger where they fall down (often as traps). * Cracked Floor - unstable when trodden on, breaks quickly. * Sand - outside levels, stable. Objects * Boulders - in Level 4 boulders fall down at certain locations, rolling downhill. They can be pushed, but not uphill. With enough momentum, rocks will crush enemies. * Weak Walls - some walls can be knocked over easily, and will crush enemies if knocked onto one. * Boxes - Huge boxes can be pushed but, only if you fire and push them at the same time, medium-sized boxes can be pushed a few feet each time you run into it, and small boxes can be easily pushed. Huge boxes are also too high to jump on, and only appear in Level.2 * Coins - there are a certain number of coins per level. They can be collected by running into them, and are scattered throughout levels. * Scarab (tokens) - gives back one live. Notes * Levels 1, 2, 5, and 6 are all done in order or pricing. Levels 3 and 4 are not. Codes Level 1 and 2 are unlocked by default. * Unlock level 3: cobra * Unlock level 4: d1am0nd * Unlock level 5: sph1nx * Unlock level 6: sc0rp10n Gallery File:185px-Map.png File:PQ.jpg External links * Play the game Category:Pharaoh's Quest Category:Online Games Category:2011 media Category:LEGO.com